


Double Date

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Riko, Yoshiko, Maki and Nico goes on a double date at a family restaurant. During so, Maki and Riko chats.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Help! I really want more YohaRiko actually, and NicoMaki. But. It’s almost the end of December and—
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy! XD

“So~ I’ll be back before you can say three cups of a vanilla milkshake and I have the Universe’s No.1 Girlfriend, Makki~” Nico adds a wink to her huge, proud smile.

Maki gives her classic disinterested look; to the untrained eyes she was not amused by the black haired girl’s flirtation but to Nico, she caught the slight twitch of Maki’s _gorgeous_ lips. A smile the redhead was clearly trying to hold back.

“Ready to go?” Nico patiently waits for her “get the drinks” companion.

Yoshiko nods in a hurry. “No preferences?” She asks for the fifth time now.

Riko chuckles, a hand over her mouth. “No preference, Yocchan. Just get me what you think I’d like.”

Yoshiko strikes up her Fallen Angel pose; confidence overflowing now. “Sit tight my little demon. I won’t be long.” The bluenette throws a wink in too; partly because she thinks it’s cool, partly because she thought what Nico did was cool too.

Riko smiles gently, hoping her blush doesn’t show. “Be careful not to spill the drink.”

Yohane walks off with Nico, scoffing at the idea of her spilling the drinks, though she was internally praying she doesn’t.

Once Nico and Yoshiko was out of earshot, Maki lets out a loud sigh. The first year in university was feeling rather exasperated from Nico’s relentless, annoying (read endearing) flirting since the beginning of this double date.

Maki knew. Of course, she does. That Nico’s pride as the oldest in the group here is causing this. But it can still be annoying. Maki glances over to Nico; back facing her and talking to Yoshiko. “I'm in love with an idiot and sometimes I just...want to put her in a conical flask to keep her quiet.”

Riko sweatdrops; wondering why a conical flask. “I see...”

Maki lets out another sigh as she holds the stare at her girlfriend before staring at her hands. “Or... _use a bit of magic_ and have Nico turn smaller. Cute.”

Riko blinks a few times at what her senior muttered. “Magic?”

Maki simply waves it off then smiles at Riko, her violet eyes twinkling with intent. “Tell me about her.”

“What?” Riko is taken by surprise again.

“Her.” Maki points towards the drink bar.

Riko’s cheeks turn pinkish as she gazed at the back of her girlfriend who was mixing way too many drinks together in a cup.

Maki rolls her eyes, smiling as she too stared at the scene. “Nico-chan should know to stop Yoshiko from doing that.”

Riko nods slowly, distracted. “Yeah...”

Maki turns back, observing Riko. Taking note of how Riko answers gently and still couldn't peel her eyes away from the second-year bluenette. Maki's lips curves up once more. “But I guess you wouldn't mind drinking that.”

“Yeah...” Riko answers without thinking before it finally registered in her mind. “Ah, I, I mean...”

Maki chuckles which makes Riko more embarrassed than she already is.

“Don't worry.”

“Don't worry..?”

“I won't tell.” Maki winks.

And Riko wonders if she should worry more or trust that the older pianist wasn't someone who would tease and tell on her. But then again...Riko wouldn't mind having someone's help in letting Yoshiko know how much she loves her.

Riko having her internal turmoil was looking anywhere but Maki and kept turning her head from side to side. Leaving a rather awkward silence to hang after what Maki thought was a well-executed tease that can carry on the conversation.

Maki fiddles with her finger for a time before clearing her throat once. “I’m not…good with being the one to continue conversations…”

Riko blinks out of her thoughts. “Oh. I’m sorry, I-”

“So.” Maki cuts Riko off with a teasing smile. “You should answer my question.”

Riko opens her mouth then closes it again. Opens her mouth again and… “What do you want to know..?”

Maki cocks her head to the side. “Hm. On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you love her?”

“10!” Riko was quick to answer. “No wait, 11. Can I choose 11?”

Maki couldn’t help but grin at Riko’s answers. “List 3 things you like about her. Rapid fire too, if you please.”

“Why-”

“Because you wouldn’t want to make Yoshiko spill her drinks from hearing your answers right?” Maki nods towards the general direction where their girlfriends should be almost done with getting drinks for four.

Riko looks over and nods. “O-Okay…I, I like how kind she is, attentive she is, wonderful she is…” Riko looks over again, dazed for a moment from just a day to day scene of Yoshiko holding two cups in her hand and walking. “And how she’s a dork but I love her for that. She needs to be herself more. Unabashedly. _My fallen angel…_ ”

Maki claps once to get Riko out of her reverie. Just in time as Yoshiko and Nico returns with the drinks.

“I’m back, darling, did you miss me~?” Nico places the drinks down without a clank or drip and joins Maki in the seats, scooting close and batting her cute eyelashes at the pianist.

Maki huffs out her nose and leans into Nico’s ears to whisper. “Missed you so~ much, _darling_.”

Nico’s ears go beet-red and she whips her head back to the front to safe herself from getting a meltdown thanks to how hot that whisper in her ear was. “Great! Good! Enjoy the drinks while we wait for the food, shall we?”

Maki smirks as she makes eye contact with Riko. “I like your answers by the way.”

“Ah…T-Thank you… I just said what came to mind…” Riko stirs the ice around in her nervousness.

Nico and Yoshiko being out of the loop kept looking back and forth the pianists. “What answers?”

“What was the question we missed?”

Maki shakes her head. “Oh, nothing.”

“It definitely wasn’t!” Nico pouts.

Yoshiko nods in agreement. “It’s a double date. We should know each other’s conversations!”

Riko stirs her drinks harder, her blush hard to hide. “I-It really wasn’t anything important really…Just…”

“Ehhhhh~~” Yoshiko pouts at Riko.

Nico trying her best to win answers out of Maki with her best pout too.

But alas, the two pianists were very capable in keeping their little conversation to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how this went :) I think I need to practice writing more double dates XD
> 
> But hey, hey, hey! Am I the only one loving Maki and Riko talking to each other? And just loving Riko being so in love and Nico being such a silly flirt with Maki? XD 
> 
> I do~ 
> 
> Now I want more o3o 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! ^w^


End file.
